Candy and other food products are often packaged in bulk and consumed incrementally over time. Consumers prefer such packages be closed when not being actively consumed to maintain freshness, encourage portion control, and to prevent accidental spillage during handling and/or storage. In some cases, the reclosure of a package may be achieved by the use of a separate clip provided by the consumer and affixed to the bag. Zipper closures incorporated directly in the package are also commonly used as a reclosure feature.
Among the drawbacks of current package reclosure features are that the consumer often does not consider the need for a clip until after the bag is open. The consumer then must search for the clip among a drawer full of odds and ends while trying not to spill the contents of the now-opened package. Zipper closures formed as part of the package can be slightly more handy, but are expensive to produce. Zipper closures also present consumers difficulties in the visual or palpable determination whether a proper closure has been achieved until after the packages is in a position that would result in spillage if the zipper was not properly closed.
Furthermore, current reclosure features are provided to achieve only that limited purpose. They do not act as a true access control feature that can also aid in keeping the package open when its contents are desired to be consumed.
These and other drawbacks are found in current product packaging.